The Scribbles
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: I have written bits and pieces of, I don’t exactly know what, mini-fanfics ? on some of my Animorphs books. Here are some of them. Usually written from the POV of the Animorphs and sometimes outsiders. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Scribbles**

**Summary: I have written bits and pieces of, I don't exactly know what, mini-fanfics (?) on some of my Animorphs books. Here are some of them. Usually written from the POV of the Animorphs and sometimes outsiders. Enjoy.**

A/N: So a while back, when I was writing on Back To Before, it occurred to me to post them here. Tell me how you found them!

* * *

#1. **The Invasion.**

_Destiny has a job for us…_

They just barged in our lives. We never asked for it, never expected it. We were chosen to do something kids our age shouldn't do. It was not our job, was it, to save the world.

Why, then, do we sit in the barn and plot yet another desperate plan against the Yeerks?

Why!?

I don't know.

Neither do I know why nor how I became Jake, the Leader…

A wise man once said:

_Sometimes, Power is thrust upon the unsteady hands, and by God, they can do surprising things._

How true. How true….

* * *

# 2. **The Visitor.**

_Melissa Chapman is being visited….by an Animorph._

I feel like as if you don't recognize me anymore. I feel estranged. Like as if you don't care anymore. I don't know what happened but I feel, no, I KNOW, it is my fault. And I am sorry.

I never, ever, meant to hurt you.

Please. Please become your old self.

We were such a perfect family. What happened then? All of a sudden, I feel lonely, as if I am all alone. Don't abandon me. I'll die if you do.

I am sorry if I made a mistake.

Please become the same old mom and dad again. I will never argue with you, or trouble you in anyway.

Just….please… come back.

I am lonely, Mom, Dad.

Can you hear me?

I am crying. Come, please, comfort me.

I am your daughter! Have you forgotten that?

_Melissa Chapman._

* * *

# 4. **The Message**.

_Who are you?_

Is it a friend? Or is it an enemy?

Is it a trap? Or a beckon of help?

I ask myself these questions as I wander in the dark room of my nightmares, my hands outstretched, searching for the mysterious unknown.

"_Will Andalites ever come?"_

"_Yes, they will. You just see."_

So many times I have reassured myself that they will be here. They _will_ come.

But will they?

Doubt gnaws my inside, and I go back to wondering about my dream. Is it a ….bird?

A deer?

So many questions braid themselves in my mind.

Will they ever be answered?

_Cassie. _

_

* * *

_

# 20.

**The Discovery.**

_He has a snake for a pet, good grief!_

Who are you? You come in our lives, subtle and surprising.

I feel sorry for you. I really do. But I can't help but dislike you. You are irritating, you know that?

But then again, it isn't your fault. Too much has happened with you.

But I still don't know you!

You feel wrong…

And I ask again: **Who are you?** You say your name is David. Are you as noble as the king you're named after?

I don't know why, but you seem wrong. Why do you strike me as the wrong thing?

I hope we are not making a mistake, David.

Are you a mistake, David?

Only Time will tell…

_Marco._

**

* * *

**

# 22. The Solution

_It is a human who makes a mistake._

_And a human who corrects it._

_We do the same._

_David is our mistake._

_But sometimes, mistakes can't be corrected it. They have to be wiped out, erased from the slate._

_No traces left._

_We are…sorry, David._

**-- Animorphs.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Am I dark within? Is there a monster rearing in there? What happened to me? I know I was always the angry one, the impatient one.

But now?

I scare myself.

Sometimes, I can't understand the emotions I feel. Am unable to understand the high I feel before a battle. The undisguisable ecstasy.

Everybody is worried about me.

I know that.

Everybody is scared…

I don't know how that happened.

Please, somebody, tell me what happened. Where is the old Rachel gone?

How…how is it that I can kill and feel….nothing?

How!?

Am I going insane?

Is the dark side in me empowering me?

Oh, what is happening?

Somebody, tell me!

_Rachel._

* * *

To Animorphs

I don't even know why I am writing this to you. It's not like as if I can post it or convey it to you.

Anyway, you know why I did it right? I mean, I wouldn't try to justify my actions because I am wrong, I know that.

Sadly, I don't care.

Back to the point. You have never been through what I have. My family was never a normal family. My dad being a spy and all…

They taught me two things: 1) Never trust anybody. 2) Never be anybody's slave.

You guys, you Animorphs, well; you all just basically treated me like that. I mean, who gives Rachel the right to call me a coward?!

_Jake, Jake, Jake, Almighty Jake._

You are so good it drives me nuts. You need help, you know that? What rubbish about 'not being that way'! And that 'not harming the innocent'. I mean, please!

_Marco._

What do I say about him? He was the first Animorph, heck the first guy at school, to be good to me. But he was doing that because he wanted something from me.

How predictable!

You Animorphs, you pretend to be such goody-goodies. Fact is- you all are hypocrites.

Rachel? Hey, hey, yes, you pretty blonde.

You and I…we have a score to settle.

You think that leaving me like this, trapped here are a rat, is the end of your problems? Well think again.

Because…guess what, I will be back.

Back to kill you, Rachel…

'Love'

_David…._

* * *

**Author's Note**_: _So how did you find it? There is more. Turn to chapter two for that.

Do you think it is too dramatic? I know, I think that too. But then again, I picked dramatic books so I suppose it's just natural. Right?

You find anything wrong, any suggestion for improvement, anything interesting/boring to say, say it to me. I would love to hear it. Any book you think I could try my hand on? Shoot!

I just love reviews, so bring 'em on!

Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** of _The Scribbles_:

A/N: Hey, here is the next chapter. Don't forget to tell me how you found it. :] Sorry about the delay.

* * *

# 27. **The Exposed**.

I stare up at the ceiling and think about life. About how…confusing it is. I love him. I know this, young though I am.

Who could possibly not love him?

But then, why do I fear him? Or…why do I sort of regret turning down others' invitation to go out…Why?

_Tell me, why, Tobias?_

Because you are a human, Rachel. And I…haha…a hawk. A bird. Is there any relationship between the two, my love?

_Yes! There is! You may be a bird externally. But inside…that's where you are Tobias. MY Tobias._

There you go, love. You have your answer.

_Yes, I do. Thanks, Tobias._

Anytime, Rach.

* * *

**# 37. The Weakness.**

_You are my weakness_

It matters to me so much what you think about me, it sort of bothers me. Hey, I was the sort of girl who never cared what others thought of me, and now? Now, everything I do and say comes with a tag of 'what'll Tobias think of this?' attached to it.

No, I have not lost my individuality, nor my angry nature. I still do what I think is right but I do it more confidently if you're there with me, support me.

Do you know that you not looking at me and saying something you know will hurt me affect me more than you ever imagined.

I can no longer bear anyone hurting you. Just ONE word, my love, and I will destroy each and every person who has ever hurt you. You only need to say and I can do it to myself…

I think I should have gone insane, or perhaps even died, had your love not saved me.

Yeah. Thanks for that.

_Rachel._

* * *

#52. The Sacrifice.

_It is all out in the open. Everything is changing. People are changing. I am changing. You are changing…_

There are people I thought to be harmless. And then there were people whom I considered a threat. Rachel Berenson is one of them. I have been there almost since the beginning. I have seen the changes in her. She reminds me of herself, in some ways, monstrous and ruthless. I am fond of her; Rachel is not a bad human being.

But I said it before: Everything is changing. I don't know any longer whom I am loyal to and whom I betray. I don't know.

But does it even matter? There is no black, no white, just grey. Humans, Yeerks, Andalites all struggling for survival. All powerful in their own ways, all dangerous.

Do you know that everything is changing? Is it for good? Is it for the worse? Does it matter, as long as the sick war goes on? When will it all end? Can it ever end, this conquest for power?

Are you aware that everything is no longer what it used to be? Do you realize we are longer the scared Animorphs we used to be?

Yes, we have grown up, though we are still young.

War does _terrible_ things.

Yet, we still have them.

Why?

_Ax._

* * *

I always considered humans primitive. Rather tottery as well, on their two legs and no tail. They have invented delightful things: cinnamon buns, for example.

But I never realized that they were so complex. What can I say about them that wouldn't insult and praise them at once? There are so many, so much contrasting that it surprises me.

I knew planet Earth to be a delightful planet, perhaps a bit more than my own Andalite world. But I was not aware I would love humans so. They are mesmerizing, their ability to be childish, yet mature, serious but playful as a young child, lovers and haters, rationales and foolish, ruthless but kinder than any Andalite.

Do you know that human brain is divided into two equal parts; each part is fully capable of independent thinking.

This has to describe their contrasting nature, This has to explain how humans can feel so much, so many contrasting emotions at once,

This may be the reason why my brother loved them…

Oh, they are amazing.

Unique.

**Ax…**

* * *

# 53. **The Answer.**

Three years we fought. Three extremely long years. Three years of pain, anguish, tears, nightmares, horror, terror, and feelings that can never be described.

We continue to fight, despite the kid in us begging us, pleading, to just drop it all and continue life as if we NEVER saw that spaceship land in front of us that eventful night. Our inner self demanded ignorance, ordered us to forget Elfangor. It told us, tempted, I should say, to just…leave it all.

Could I? Could we?

No, we couldn't.

And that is why, today, we, Animorphs end this battle with the blood of the innocent and the guilty on our hands.

Today… it all ends.

**Jake Berenson. Three Years after The Invasion.**

**

* * *

**

The Visser.

Dear Son and Daughter,

Do you know me? No, oh, but you will. Very soon. But still, I'll tell you who I am. I…am your mother.

Surprised? Why, somebody must have given birth to you. That is how you are here!

Now. I am sorry that you couldn't know me. It is…rather a long story. I will tell you sometimes, as a bed time story, maybe.

I have no excuse for what has happened. Neither is any needed. All you need to know is that I am your mother. Your sole mother.

You should miss me.

You should love me.

You should cry for me.

You should accept me.

ME.

What was that? Did you say you can't?

…Then I'll make you.

It is but natural.

_Lovingly,_

_You sole mother._

_**

* * *

**_

The Hork-Bajir Chronicles.

They say that terror is in The Deep. But is it indeed? I look at you, you look at me. I feel something stir in me that terrify me. Then, tell me, is terror really in the Deep?

I know it was not meant to be, it was not written in our Destiny. But I never followed it; I created mine and now, my love, you create yours. We have a story that will be remembered as the 'Tale of Foolish Love'. For foolish though it was, it was love.

Never the romantic one, but you made me something I never imagined I would be. You made me a creature with heart.

_Aldrea._

**

* * *

**

The Ellimist.

_This is where it all began…. And where all shall end._

For it is human to cry, human to grieve. Yet, I look at you, and feel my bosom heave with misery and guilt. For if there was anything I could do, I would. But I am a mere player, and one who's bound by rules.

I cannot help thee, can just see you weep and feel that I am the cause of it.

I am sorry

_The Ellimist_

(On watching one of the Animorphs die.)

**

* * *

**

**The Andalite Chronicles**

_I miss you._

"Who are you," his soft voice breathed into my ears. I looked at him. Who am I? Who? I sought the answer in those big blue eyes, so like hers. He was…is…her son. He is our son. Did he know me? No, of course he didn't. Had he known me, would his anxious voice even ask me that question?

No.

Yes.

Perhaps.

He is, after all, Loren's son. Of course he would make me question my identity. Of course he would shake me to my very core. How could he not? He is Loren's son.

**Loren.**

I miss you.

Don't forget me. Sometimes, perhaps, in the dead of the night…remember me.

Me. Elfangor.

Please…don't forget me, Loren.

I love you.

* * *

Back to Before.

_You CAN'T be weak._

**Three years since that day…**

Do you know what it feels like?

Help me.

I fall down a tunnel, a dark, cold tunnel. I know it's the end.

At lasts, it ends.

I don't want to do this.

Don't want to say the word and see you go; so much trust and love in your eyes, it hurts!

Defy me.

Rebel.

Don't…don't listen.

Don't let me kill you.

I don't want to do this.

Don't LET ME!

Please…

_J. Berenson._

* * *


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note **(yes, I need a whole chapter-space to write what wanna say)

Ok, so how was it? I understand it was a lot of drama. But then again, the books I wrote on were pretty dramatic. And I am a dramatic person.

Erm, moving on:

_The Invasion:_ These are Jake's thought. We have read about them so many times that I practically feel like I can UNDERSTAND them. Phew…

The _Visitor_: Just wanted to explore what Melissa might be feeling like, having both the Controller-parents… Did it become too cliché? Sorry.

_The Message_: Yes I completely lost it there. I tried to imagine what Cassie must be going through and I could just think that she would worry about three things at one. The strange 'dream', the Andalites coming, and the feeling of entering a battlefield, like as if entering some room with blackouts.

_The Discovery_: For some weird reason, Marco stating that David had a pet as snake meant that he was dangerous just seemed to fit in for me. Yep, I know he was kidding but well…

(I considered writing in the second part of the trilogy, The Threat but then I let it go. Decide it would be too much and besides, Rachel and Marco sort of covered it. Maybe later?)

_The Solution_: The first part was the basic Animorphs thing. :P The second part was Rachel writing some imaginary diary, stating her confusions. The last part was whacked out letter that David wrote mentally.

_The Exposed:_ The beginning is Rachel thinking about her life. Then it switches to one of those midnight conversation that she and Tobias had. They were an adorable couple

._The Weakness_: Yes, I know. The book was not describing THAT weakness of hers. A different one. But I liked it. Have you ever noticed how alike Aldrea and Rachel are? And Tobias and Dak Hamee?

_The Sacrifice_: Yes, I just went nuts there. I tried to write every single emotion that Ax could be feeling. Of course, I failed. But I did manage to write some… Erm, I was very surprised at how bitter Ax was with humans. Of course, he changed towards the ending. And I also realized something: It was good that Rachel died. WHAT else could she have done? She was in too deep; she was half-crazed, addicted to the war. She would have died after the war was all over, so I suppose it is better that she died this way, as a hero, and not as some sort of crazed survivor, driven to death by her obsession for something that one should never have.

_The Answer:_ I discovered that this book is actually more important than the Beginning. The Beginning is all about what happened LATER. This book was the horrible present. THE most important time in Animorphs' lives.

_The Visser_: Yes, I am fond of writing letters to people mentally, and so are my characters. Now, we all know that Yeerks were nuts, but Visser One was obsessed with her HUMAN children. This is one of the 'mental' letters she writes to them

._The Hork-Bajir Chronicles_: My effort to do something different, didn't want to make it corny but I leave to you to decide if it was. I realize it was VERY short. It sure didn't seem short on my book's page though… :\

_The Ellimist Chronicles_: The shortest, vaguest Scribble. But this one conveys just exactly what I thought the Ellimist might feel as he watched Rachel and the War die.

_The Andalite Chronicles_: Somewhere, I feel Elfangor knew Tobias was his son, knew that Loren was alive. How? I don't know. Love? Dunno. Over-active imagination? Most likely.

I also thought that as he died, he would want to never be forgotten by one person he loved the most in the whole Universe: Loren.

_Back To Before_: Jake again. (He is the best character to write about…even better than Harry or Hermione, hehe.) This time, he is silently pleading Rachel to disobey him and not go kill…herself.

Too bad she couldn't hear mental telepathy…

So, tell me how you found it. Any questions/criticism/ suggestions/ideas/anything, tell me. I love to hear and basically talk. And I sincerely want to know how you all found this new experiment of mine. Hehe.

LOADS of love and best of wishes for whatever you wanna do in your lie,

_Ginny._


End file.
